


The Day We Fell In Love

by ValDeCastille



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (not so modern), 1960s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille/pseuds/ValDeCastille
Summary: 1962. Dany is the new girl in school and rapidly falls head over hills for a sombre dark haired boy. If only he didn't have a girlfriend.A cute fluffy one shot with lots of rock and roll.





	The Day We Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So I was listening to some 50s and 60s songs the other day and I remembered how much I love the music, fashion and style in general from those decades so I couldn't help to wonder what if our favorite couple of babies had lived through all that rock and roll, long skirts and nice sweaters thing. Thus, this little one shot. 
> 
> Though I sometimes mention some colours, I pretty much imagined the whole thing in black and white as if I was watching the story on the telly. Lol. 
> 
> I recommend to read the story along with the songs I've put in every section. I just think it makes it all the more fun. I gathered them for you in this playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/12134699468/playlist/49qN9cabO6GJE2XGU4Qj9T
> 
> Ok enough words. Hope you enjoy!

**DANY**

_Song: A Teenager in Love - Dion & The Belmonts _

Everything was different in King’s Landing District 4 High School, nothing like her little school back home. Daenerys had not wanted to move, but her parents had been transferred to the capital and would never allow her to stay behind. She was sure the district was bigger than the whole of Dragonstone; the city had 10 of them... how could such a massive place exist?

The horn of a car shook her out of her thoughts. She could do this, right? How hard could it be? It was just school. Certainly nobody would notice her.

Dany went in and quickly found her locker. She was organizing her things when the girl next to her closed her locker door and spoke. “So… you're the new girl. I’m Missadei, but everyone calls me Missy”. Daenerys was a little startled but took her hand when she offered hers. “You’re not going to tell me your name?”, she asked smiling.

“Oh! Right. Sorry. I'm a little nervous. I just moved in a week ago. I'm Daenerys, nice to meet you Missandei”.

“I said… everyone calls me Missy. Missandei sounds like my grandma. And so does Daenerys… from now on I'll call you Dany. No full names.” She winked at her.

Daenerys was very excited. Had she just made a friend? She always had a hard time making friends, but Missy seemed really nice. She only hoped all of this meant she wanted to be friends with her.

“Missy!” said a girl approaching them. She had very nice brown hair perfectly held in a nice bun. “Hey, Yara!”, answered Missy.

“So it is true. You have white hair. It's gorgeous”, said the girl who Dany guessed was Yara.

“What?”, asked Missy.

“Everybody is talking about how there’s a new girl with white hair on campus. But I didn't believe it, who at our age has white hair? No offence”, she replied looking ad Dany.

“Don't worry”, she reassured her.

“Though I wouldn’t say it's white. It's more like… silver. See?” She grabbed a lock of her hair and showed it to Missy. “It has a shine to it”.

Missy nodded. “Definitely silver”.

Back in Dragonstone many people, including her whole family, had hair like Daenerys, so she had never thought of it as something special. Until Yara had brought it up, she hadn't realized any one in the capital seemed to have that hair colour.

But wait, what? People were talking about her? Oh no. This couldn't be good. She wanted to go unnoticed. People made her anxious.

“By the way. I’m Yara. And nice skirt”. Said Yara looking at her again. She was wearing a nice floral skirt to her thighs with a white blouse.

“Daen…” Missy looked at her. “Dany. I’m Dany and thank you!” Dany always appreciated when someone complimented her clothes. She put a lot of effort into them. “I made it myself”.

Missy and Yara were shocked and started asking her if she could ever make something for them. Dany felt very happy, maybe a new school wasn't so bad. They were talking about fabrics and new trends when, suddenly, Dany saw a group of boys approaching. They were all dressed in black trousers and black leather jackets with white t-shirts.

_Song: He’s so fine - The Chiffons_

She was immediately drawn to them, especially to the one with very dark curly hair. He was out of this world. He had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. They were grey, Dany had never seen grey eyes. Missy noticed her staring. “Amazing, isn't it? But don't get your hopes up. They’re all taken”.

“Who are they?” asked Dany. All of them were very handsome. When they passed next to them, the guy with blue eyes who seemed kind of the leader smiled at her. The others looked in her direction. All of them but the curly dark haired one. Then they were gone.

“For the gods! ROBB STARK just smiled at you!”, said a very excited Yara.

“Well, he always smiles at pretty girls”, said Missy.

“He’s never smiled at me or any of my friends”, replied Yara.

“Don't let that bring you down. WE are too smart for them. That's why I'm focusing in a much more suited match for me”.

“Are you talking about Grey?”

“Of course I'm talking about Grey. He is not just an amazing athlete, he has won every Maths contest for the past three years”. She sighed. “He’s perfect”.

“Yeah, well, seems pretty impossible too. Many girls are after him”.

“Well, I'm not many girls”.

“Whatever”.

Dany didn't understand a thing. “Who's Grey? And who's Robb Stark?”

“WHO’S ROBB STARK?! Well, only the most handsome and nicest boy in school! Though I've always thought Jon is better looking”, said Yara.

“Yeah, me too”, said Missy. “But Robb wins hands down because of his personality. Jon just seems to be angry all the time, not very friendly if you ask me”.

“Well, I guess you can't be that good looking and have a nice personality. You can't have everything in life”, said Yara matter-of-factly.

Missy chuckled a little. “Anyways, Robb has this elite group called ‘The Gang’ conformed by his friends and Jon”.

“Jon's his brother”, intervened Yara.

“They go everywhere together and all the girls either want to date them or have already dated them. Except for Yara and I of course. Yara’s brother, Theon, hangs out with them too. He was the one with blondish hair”.

“Not that THAT has ever helped me gain some popularity around here. I'm just Theon’s little sister who nobody pays attention to”, said Yara.

 _Jon_. She liked the name. He did look a bit sombre though. Not that it took away any of his charm. Dany had never looked at a boy like she was now looking in the direction Jon had disappeared to.

The bell rang and the girls started walking to class, Missy was kind enough to accompany Dany to her new classroom and introduced her to some of the boys and girls there. For someone who ‘wasn't popular’ Missy seemed to know a lot of people.

_Song: One Fine Day – The Chiffons_

At least she would start the day with Biology. She had always liked it and was very good at it. She dreamed of becoming a specialist in dragons like her father.

She felt someone take the seat next to hers. Her eyes opened wide when she realized that someone was in fact Jon. He looked at her briefly but said nothing. The class began and the teacher asked her to introduce herself in front of the class. She hated that part. She got up clumsily making her pen and pencil fall to the floor. She was going to leave them there when Jon picked them up and handed them to her. She was paralyzed and couldn't move surprised by his actions. He was surely only being a gentleman, but, still. After holding his hand in the air offering her things without getting an answer, he put them on her desk.

The teacher urged her again. Dany walked to the front. “Hello, my name is Daenerys Targaryen... but you can call me Dany. I just moved here from Dragonstone with my parents and my two brothers. It’s very nice to meet you all”. She tried to put on her best smile. Jon had his head resting in one of his arms as if he was sleeping. She tried not to feel a little hurt because of it.

The teacher told everyone to welcome Daenerys and that he hoped she would enter the biology fair that was to be held in two months. After that, Dany went back to her seat. The rest of the class went by with no other interaction between the two.

When the class ended, Jon quickly stood up and walked away. Dany followed him. She wanted to say thank you, or really just talk to him and that seemed like the perfect excuse. She was never one to approach anybody, but somehow she felt connected to Jon.

When she was about to catch up with him, she saw a red-headed girl embrace him. She was smiling. Dany felt silly. First of all, when had a boy ever mattered to her? And second of all, of course he had a girlfriend. She should have listened to Missy when she said all of The Gang was taken. He would never notice her. She turned around and searched for her next class.

-

Time surely flies, Dany thought. She had already been six months in KL but she felt she belonged there. Missy, Yara and Margaery –a girl she had met in her Common Tongue class– became her best friends. They went to the mall together, they went for burgers and milkshakes together, and they did homework in each other’s houses while listening to some good rock & roll. Dany’s family was really glad she had new friends. She still felt butterflies every time she bumped into Jon, especially during her Biology class, but she knew he didn't even mind her.

One day, while having a pyjama party at Yara’s, they were all watching (for the twentieth time) _Rebel Without a Cause_ and swooning over James Dean when, suddenly, The Gang arrived.

_Song: Never - The Earls_

They were parking their car while the girls peeked from the window. They were all shocked. The Gang was there? And they were all in pyjamas!!!

“Oh for the gods, they are really here! What are they doing here?! They never come here!, yelled Yara. “Mum!!!! Did you know Theon was bringing his friends home?!!!”

Yara’s mum came out of the kitchen. “They are here already? He told me they would arrive at eight, I haven’t finished dinner! Sorry love, I forgot to tell you, he asked if he could invite them over for dinner”.

“What?! Thanks a lot, mum!”

The nice lady that was Yara’s mum gave them a look as if telling them how weird it was they were behaving like that because of her son’s friends.

They quickly turned off the telly, picked up their things –they had been painting each other’s nails– and went running upstairs to Yara’s room. They leaned and put their ears on the door trying to listen to what happened in the living room. From what they could hear, The Gang had just arrived from a car race.

Yara’s mother asked the girls if they were not having dinner and they all agreed they didn’t want to. She thought that was even odder, but went away telling them she would leave some for them in the fridge.

Yara, Missy, Marge and Dany could hear Theon’s, Robb’s, Renly’s, Garlan’s, Gendry’s and Jon’s voices and laughs. They were talking girls, Elvis’ new album and professor Seaworth, whom he had assigned most of his groups the tedious task of visiting the Red Keep and deliver a paper on it.

Dany cringed at the thought of Jon finding her in her pyjamas. Thank the gods they had been quick.

Some hours later they were really hungry and decided to venture downstairs, assuming the boys were no longer there given the lack of noise. Dany stayed behind to go to the bathroom. When she opened the door she noticed someone was going out of Theon’s room. It was Jon. She panicked. What was he doing there?!!!

He looked up at her and she could see he was just as surprised. Oh no! She had a messy hair and her bunny nightgown. Why were the gods this cruel!

She couldn’t move but after realizing she was staring, she passed by him without uttering a word. She was about to reach the stairs when he spoke.

“Dany”. He remembered her name? She was certain he had never paid attention to anything that had to do with her. What was she supposed to answer?

She turned to look at him completely blushing and hoping he would not notice it. “Hey, Jon”.

“I didn’t know you were here. Gendry and I are staying over”

_What!_

“You’re friends with Yara, correct?” He had the confidence of a handsome man who was aware of it.

“Yes”. _Seven hells, Dany, say something else!_

“I’m friends with Theon”.

“I know”. _Really?_

“Oh…”. He lowered his head.    

It didn't seem he was going to say anything else so she just turned again and went downstairs. When she was down, she could feel her face and ears burning and her palms sweating. It was the first time Jon had even talked to her. Hells, the first time he had looked at her, and she had ruined it. She could have said something, but no, her shyness had ruined everything. She entered the kitchen very disappointed in herself. The next day she woke up early and went away making sure not to run into Jon.

_Song: The End of the World – Skeeter Davis_

Another week went by. Everyone was talking about the party Ramsay Bolton would hold in his house.  Ramsay was not part of The Gang but still very popular, though Missy said she didn't trust him entirely. Anyway, the party was the only thing everyone cared about.

Margaery was ecstatic because none other than Robb Stark himself had asked her to go with him. Robb Stark! Missy had nearly fainted. And then, something amazing happened to Missy as well. After her many attempts to get Grey’s attention, he had finally asked her out. The four of them would be going together to the party.

She was happy for them but she couldn't help to feel a little jealous and sad. No one had asked her out and Yara would not be able to make it because she and Theon ought to go out of town for a family thing; the poor girl was devastated at the thought of missing the year’s anticipated event.

 _Bloody hells_. That meant she was all alone. Not going to the party was looking like the best option, but she had already told her family and Rhaella was ecstatic; she had even bought her a new dress. It was a beautiful light blue dress with buttons and short sleeves.

One day after school, she was outside by one of the tables used for lunch studying a little when she saw Jon and the red-headed girl -who she now knew her name was Ygritte-talking under a tree. She sighed heavily. He was so perfect… and taken.

After her interaction with Jon at Yara’s, he had not said a word to her. _Why would he? You are silly to still think about him, Dany._ Suddenly, his eyes connected with hers and she quickly moved her head to avoid his stare.

Someone was approaching her. It was Daario, another boy from her Bio class. Everyone thought he was a bit of a prat but Dany found him cute. Dany could see Jon looking at them.

“Hey, Dany”.

“Hey, Daario”.

Daario was looking at her with his particular grin. “So...are you going to Ramsay’s house tomorrow?”

“Hmm, I don't know”. She really didn’t.

Jon was approaching… them? He looked serious. _What?_ No, that couldn’t be right.

“Oh, such a pretty girl like you… that's not right. It’s going to be a very nice party, you can’t miss it”.

Jon was nearly at their table.

“Would you like to go with me?”

Ygritte caught up with Jon and held his hand. “Jon? What are you doing?”

Daario seemed honest and Dany really didn't know how to say no. Plus, Jon had a girlfriend, what was she thinking?

“Alright”, she said slightly curving her lips in a smile.  

Daario smiled brightly. “Great! I was so afraid you would say no. We are going to have so much fun, Dany!”

Jon stopped a few steps from them and was gone in a second with Ygritte behind him. Why did she ever think he was approaching her?

She said bye to Daario and walked to her bus stop. She would have preferred a lot more if Jon had been the one who asked her to the party. She sighed. Ygritte was such a lucky girl.

 

**JON**

_Song: All Shook Up - Elvis Presley_

Five months. Five months and he still couldn't bring himself to talk to Dany. _Idiot._ He fell for her a little more with each day that went by. Even if he didn’t talk to her, his day turned instantly better when he found her by her locker or sat eating with her friends. He felt she was too beautiful to be real, how could she ever notice him? She hadn't even wanted to touch him the first day she arrived to Biology class.

Not to brag, but many girls were after him, including Ygritte from his Geography class (she was ok but sometimes could be a little too pushy. Keeping her close kept the other girls away though, so it was a good deal, he reckoned), but Dany seemed to never look at him. Why? He started doubting what everyone said about his good looks. Why was it that only Dany ignored him? He had wanted to talk to her from the first time he saw her.

It was the first day of his second year in High School, she was sat on a bench outside school. Jon had arrived early to arrange something about his schedule. He stayed there looking at her for almost an hour and forgot all about it. He regretted it later for he had to take Maths with a teacher he didn't like, but, seven hells, Dany was worth so much more than an annoying teacher.

He watched her stand up and walk to the main door. He felt preoccupied when a car nearly went over her, thank the gods the horn had taken her out from whatever deep thoughts she was having. He was about to go to her, introduce himself and ask if he could help her in anything when the rest of the gang arrived. He stayed with them talking and smoking and lost sight of the mysterious new girl with silver hair.

When they went in and found her by the lockers, something in him stopped him from turning around and look at her. He felt shy. He had never felt like that before. He had never liked a girl before. Dany had rocked his world in an instant. From that moment onward, he had never found enough courage to say hi to her, let alone after she had denied him physical contact when he had picked up her things. He had rested his head on his arm so she could not see how embarrassed he felt.

-

Theon had told The Gang to have dinner at his place which was a novelty. They never went to Theon’s. He said it was because his annoying sister and friends would surely be bothering them the whole time.

Jon had not paid much attention to that until the day he met Dany. He took a sudden interest in Yara’s friends. Every now and then, he would suggest Theon it was his turn regardless of his sister.

_Song: Poetry in Motion – Johnny Tillotson_

He felt pathetic, maybe Dany would not even be there, but he knew through Theon that Yara and her friends were constantly hanging out together after school at their places. So, one day, today, Theon had finally agreed. It appeared no one suspected his insistence had hidden motives, and Jon felt relieved about it.  

When they arrived, he felt very disappointed to see no one else was there. Why did he ever think luck was on his side? However, The Gang was all complete and Theon’s mum’s food was great, so the evening wasn’t bad. He was really enjoying it, actually.

Later that night some of the members went to a party but Jon didn’t feel like it so he stayed behind to spend the night at Theon’s along with Gendry. They were discussing cars and just guy things in general when he went out to use the bathroom. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw platinum hair going out of it. Most definitely it was a dream. But then the owner of such hair looked up and he met lilac eyes, those amazing lilac eyes he was sure could make him forget about the rest of the world. Dany. Dany was there. Wait, why was she going out of Theon’s bathroom? Had she been here the whole time?

 _Don’t panic, don’t do anything stupid_ . She was walking towards him. _Greet her. Be cool, be cool._ She went past him. _No. No, no, no Say something, say something._ “Dany”. Seriously? That’s it? Well, at least she turned around.

“Hey, Jon”.

Oh, sweet gods, her voice was so nice. “I didn’t know you were here. Gendry and I are staying over”. _Yes, that is fine. That is a good conversation starter. Maybe she’s staying as well._

He didn’t get an answer. _Perhaps she’s shy, or perhaps she just doesn’t want to talk to you, genius._ “You’re friends with Yara, correct?”

“Yes”. She had spoken. There was hope.

“I’m friends with Theon”.

“I know”. _She definitely doesn’t want to speak._ Her eyes were looking at something else that wasn’t him.

“Oh…”

She turned and continued her way down the stairs. He sighed while his heart sunk deep in his chest. What good was it to be liked by all girls if the only one he dreamt to spend time with totally ignored him?

When he woke up in the morning, he quickly put his clothes on. He could hear girl voices in the dining room. Dany was still there! Surely laughing while eating like she did every day at school. He ran downstairs and… no. Again, nothing but utter disappointment. Yara, Missy and Marge were there. No Dany. He sat next to Marge who was the only girl he knew in there. Robb was crazy about her. She was a nice girl and he was happy for Robb. If only he could be that lucky to ever call Dany his girl.

_Song: Don’t Be Cruel - Elvis Presley_

A week later he was enjoying a nice panoramic of the school standing under the shade of a big old tree. Dany was studying. He had not expected to see her after school but it was a welcomed sight. He saw Ygritte approaching. Gods, this girl. He didn’t want to be rude but her company started to annoy him. She had asked him to be her date to Ramsey’s party and he had politely declined. What did she want now?

Ygritte was talking but he was paying zero attention. Daario (stupid ass Daario) was approaching Dany’s table. What in the world?! Daario was the kind of mate who thought women were only meant to look pretty and prepare meals. He couldn’t stand him. Daario wanted to be part of The Gang but Jon had made it his mission not to let that happen. Robb thought he was not so bad, but if one member voted against it then there was no way a new member could join.

He saw how Daario sat in front of Dany displaying the stupid grin so many girls had fallen for. _Please not you, Dany_. She looked up from the book she was reading. Jon started to get anxious. He had an idea of what Daario could want to ask. He was not about to let that happen. Completely ignoring Ygritte and her questioning, he started walking to Dany. This could not be happening. He had planned on asking her out thousands of times, and he had planned on asking her to Ramsay’s party. Stupid Daario could not ask her first.

“Would you like to go with me?”

 _No! He said it._ He was only some feet away from the table. Ygritte caught up with him and held his wrist. “Jon? What are you doing?” He took her hand off him and continued walking.  

“Alright”, he could see Dany smiling. _No! Shit!!!_

“Great! I was so afraid you would say no. We are going to have so much fun, Dany!”

Jon stopped walking. It was pointless now. Another guy had asked Dany out and she had said yes. He wanted the floor to open and suck him into the deepest of holes. That was much better than to stand there looking like an idiot. He quickly turned and took shelter inside the school.

He wanted some peace but realized Ygritte was walking behind him.

“Ygritte, I don’t want to talk to you right now. Leave!” The girl was shocked at his sudden loud voice. She didn’t say anything and went away. He felt bad about having yelled but, bloody hells, he needed space. Fuck. He had just lost the girl he was sure was the love of his life to a stupid conceited ass. _Way to go, Jon._

 

**DANY**

_Song: Why Do I Love You So – Johnny Tillotson_

Dany did not tell her family Daario had asked her to go to the party. She didn’t feel like it. She was not excited, but that way her mother would get to see her in the blue dress she had bought for her and take a picture.

She went to bed imagining it had been Jon who had asked her out and not Daario, then she would have arrived home and informed her parents and her brothers about it. She would have told them how perfect she wanted to look for him and all her family would have laughed at her excitement and would have been very happy for her. If only.

-

Fridays were the most boring. She had Maths, Dothraki and Essosi Medieval History, not her favourites. Yet, the day seemed different given the general excitement there was for Ramsay’s party.

She was entering her Maths class when she felt a hand on hers. The pull it gave her made her turn around and what she saw… No. It wasn’t possible.

“Jon?”, she muttered so low she wasn’t sure she had actually spoken. She was completely shocked. Jon was standing in front of her holding her hand. He was looking at her with his deep grey eyes.

“Come with me”.

“What?”. This was a dream, she was certain. It had to be. Any minute now her alarm clock would go off bringing her back to real life.

“Come with me”. He said again and then started walking bringing her along with him not letting go of her hand. So many people were staring at them. He was Jon Stark aka the white wolf, active and founding member of The Gang, after all.

“My class…”, was everything she could say. Not that she really cared, and even less so if that meant spending time with Jon. Looking at their hands intertwined she still could not believe what was going on.

“You can catch up. You’re brilliant”.

He seemed to be in a rush.

Had he just complimented her? It was true she excelled at all of her subjects even when she didn’t like them. She had heard from Yara, who had heard it from Theon than Jon was great at school too. He tried to hide it, but he had his year’s best notes. According to Theon, he was aiming for King’s Landing College. It was hard getting in. Wait, what was she thinking? The guy continued walking through school without saying anything else.

Where was he leading her? “Jon… where are you taking me? What is this?!” She was starting to get anxious. She wasn’t worried or scared but it was an odd situation.

_Song: Teddy Bear - Elvis Presley_

He didn’t answer. They were now in the school’s parking lot. He approached an amazing black car and opened the door for her. Dany still didn’t know what was going on but she wasn’t about to refuse to go in Jon’s car. How many girls would hate her for this? She didn’t care. Her dress got stuck and Jon carefully set it free like the gentleman Dany was sure he was underneath that bad boy look. He closed the door and surrounded the car to get in the driver’s seat.  He started the engine and they left school behind in two seconds. He had still not spoken a word, he looked… nervous? Jon Stark didn’t get nervous. Was she imagining things?

After driving through the city’s morning traffic for about twenty minutes, he parked in a dinner. He stopped the car and turned to look at her. She could see people eating inside and the waiters rolling around in their roller skates.

“Don’t go with him”, Jon said.

“What?”

“Don’t go with him to the party”.

Oh, dear gods, if this was a dream it was a cruel one. Had Jon said what she thought he had said?

“What are you talking about?”, she played innocent. She wanted Jon to properly phrase what she believed he was trying to say.

Jon held her hand again. “I don’t want you to go to Ramsay’s party with Daario. I want you to go with me”.

Dany knew she was lost. There was no way back, was it? Jon was all she could see, hear, feel and breathe. Then again… Daario. And… Ygritte. Jon had a girlfriend!

 

**JON**

_Song: Blue Velvet – Johnny Tillotson_

Jon was devastated. He was both angry and sad. Angry because he was a jerk who couldn’t gather the courage to ask a girl out –no, not a girl. Dany. His beautiful and kind Dany–, and sad because said girl had accepted to go out with a brainless jock. Could the day get any worse!

It could. He arrived home and found Robb being all cosy with Marge in the living room. Of course he had taken the chance of bringing her home with his parents away on a business trip. Their younger siblings were all in extracurricular activities. Fucking genius.

Jon became sick only looking at them. He needed to interrupt them, he needed to break their moment. He loudly cleared his throat. Robb and Marge stood out of their reverie and looked at him. They were both blushing. Jon had even wakened Grey Wind from a peaceful nap. “Sorry. Please continue, I’ll be upstairs in my room”. He turned around with a grin. That had been nasty but, hells, his brother had a nice girlfriend already, he could take a little teasing.

He laid on his bed next to his own ball of fur. “Ghost, the worst happened today!” The beast looked at him curiously and Jon told him everything. “Daario! Can you imagine!” He took a pillow and put it on his face. Life was meaningless now. Dany was about to go out with Daario… and what if she found him attractive? And what if he asked her to be his girlfriend? Jon pictured Dany in the rugby field cheering for him. No!

This had to stop. He had been a coward for five full months. He couldn’t let Dany go away that easily. If she didn’t like him she would have to say so to his face. Tomorrow, Jon decided. Tomorrow was the day he would go and tell her to ditch that wanker. Best case scenario, she would agree to go with him and they could be happily ever after. Worst case scenario… Jon didn’t want to think about that. He couldn’t bear it. This was the first time he had actually cared about a girl and he had been ruining it since the first moment. If only he had talked to her on the first day of school instead of staying behind with his friends. If only he had tried to talk more during their encounter at Theon’s house. If only he had asked her out before Daario.

He fell asleep thinking of her.

-

The next day his resolve was stronger than ever. He went in school and looked for her. What class could she have on Fridays? Would he ever found her? The school was big, there were dozens of classrooms. He wanted to talk to her before classes started or time was not going to be on his side. Ramsay’s party started at seven, school finished at two. Having a sister like Sansa, Jon knew girls took their time to get ready. Two o’clock was too late for anything. Thank the old gods and the new, Jon found Marge in her locker and quickly asked her if she knew where Dany was.

“I’m pretty sure she has Maths with Professor Barristan right now”.

He laughed inwardly. Dany had Maths with the teacher he had wanted but had lost when he stood to stare at her like an idiot for a complete hour. He thanked Marge and rushed to the second floor.

_Song: Pretty Little Angel Eyes – Curtis Lee_

He had never felt so relieved to see her platinum hair like he did right now. As always, she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a lovely yellow dress and her short hair was styled in perfect curls that bounced around her face. He ran and took her hand. No time for hellos and small talk. Of course, she jumped at the contact. He made her turn around to be able to look at her perfect lilac eyes. There was nothing but surprise in them. She looked so cute blushing. Him being the cause of it only made it a hundred times better.

She said his name, or at least Jon thought she did.

Anyway, it was time for action. “Come with me”.

“What?”

School was no place to talk about anything, plus Daario and Ygritte were surely somewhere and he hated to even think they could interrupt them. “Come with me”. He started walking. People were staring at them, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Let everyone see him with Dany. He wasn’t fond of public displays of anything, but if it meant people were going to talk about him and Dany, he was alright. He hoped the rumours they invented turned out to be true.

“My class…”

He second-guessed himself. What if Dany hated the idea of skipping school with him? No. _If she did, she would not be following you and allowing you to hold her hand._

“You can catch up. You’re brilliant”. He knew she was a great student and he admired her for it. He loved to talk to someone who could keep up with his conversation. Most girls only cared about getting married and clothes, not that he minded, but he didn’t like to talk about that for hours. He had heard from Robb, who had heard from Marge that Dany wanted to be a biologist. That to him was amazing. Maybe they could even go to uni together and get married after graduating. _Wow, hang in there, wolf_ . _You don’t even know if she likes you._ But her hand in his was a sign, right? _Right?_

“Jon… where are you taking me? What is this?!”

He didn’t know what to say but he also didn’t want her to be scared of him or something. Still, not a word left his mouth. Thank the gods they were already in the parking lot, and thank the gods Dany didn’t look worried. She was actually smiling. His nervousness faded a little. While getting in the car, a part of her dress got stuck. _Shit! She’s going to think you’re dumb_. He managed to get it out and her smile was still there. A little bigger even.

He drove to a nice dinner where Gendry had told him the best burgers and shakes of the district were served. He was going mad. What if she rejected him! _It doesn’t matter. You can’t hide anymore. Just say it._

_Song: Only You -  The Platters_

“Don’t go with him”. Bloody hells. That was not what he had wanted to say as an introduction.

“What?”

He figured he might as well continue in that direction. The party was in some hours.

“Don’t go with him to the party”.

“What are you talking about?”

What does she mean ‘what are you talking about’? The only _him_ that had asked her out and the only party the whole school was going. He needed to touch her. He feared she would not like it but when he reached for her hand, she grabbed his strongly.

“I don’t want you to go to Ramsay’s party with Daario. I want you to go with me”. There. Finally.

Dany looked at him without saying a word for what seemed ten years. Oh, if she rejected him…

“Daario already asked me…”

It was happening. She was about to reject him. He felt so stupid.

“Shit”, he said under his teeth.

“What?”

Oh no. He didn’t want Dany to hear him curse. Not the first time they were talking.

“Nothing, sorry”. He sighed. _Fuck Daario, fuck him. I want you to go with me because I like you_ , he wanted to say. Instead: “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… I thought…. I’ll take you back to–”

Her face lit up in a second. “Yes”.

His heart beat faster. “What?” Was she playing him?

“Yes. Take me with you”.

Had she–

She hugged him. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. She smelled of lavender. He figured now was the time to say what he really wanted, minus the curse words. “Yes! Forget Daario, forget him. I want you to go with me because…” He ended the embrace and looked at her. “I like you”.

Her smile only went wider.

“I’ve liked you since the first day you stepped foot on school and I’m an idiot for only saying it now”.

“We both are”. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Because I have liked you since the first moment I looked at you walking down the main hall, but I thought you would never notice me. You are Jon Stark, one of the most popular guys. I’m… the new girl”.

He felt so relieved. The girl of his dreams. He finally had spoken to the girl of his dreams.

Her face changed abruptly and he got worried.

“But… Jon. You have a girlfriend. How can you…”

Girlfriend? He had none of those. He hoped he would from now on.

“I don’t ha–”

“Ygritte. What about Ygritte? She’s your girlfriend. Why are you asking me this?”

“Ygritte?” That girl was bothering him even now. “Gods no. Dany, she’s not my girlfriend. She’d like that but we are only friends”. He hoped Dany could believe him.  “Please, Dany come with me”.

“Friends? She’s always with you”.

“Forget her. I’m telling you the truth, she is a friend and nothing more. I want to go out with you. I want to be with you, Dany. Come to the party with me”.

She nodded and hugged him again. “Only if you buy me a shake first. And a burger, and a soda, and a chocolate cake. You bring me here and expect not to spend some dragons? I’m expensive, Jon”.

He laughed. She was amazing, the most amazing girl he had ever met. He was now the luckiest man in school; in Westeros, more accurately.  

 

**DANY**

_Song: Johny B. Goode - Chuck Berry_

She didn’t know where that had come from. She wasn’t one to open to anybody this fast but she had just cracked a lame joke. Jon made her feel like nothing else mattered. She did feel a little nervous about having to tell Daario she would not go with him, but Jon… Jon was worth whatever he could say and much more.

They went in the dinner and ordered. The place was new and the food was great. She was so excited about the evening. Before today she had been dreading that stupid party but now it felt like the most amazing thing that could have ever happened to her.

Her strawberry shake was delicious and Jon was the best company ever. He was so funny and he knew so many things. He was a literature and film freak. Dany loved every bit of it. She was sure not many were aware rebel boy Jon Stark who drove a bomb of a car and mind-blowing motorcycle spent countless nights in his room reading and watching foreign films.

“Sister, what a surprise”. Oh no. She looked up and found one of her brothers staring at her with a grin on his face. Thank the gods it was Viserys. Rhaegar would have told her parents about skipping school. Vis was a uni student and he had Fridays free, she had completely forgotten about that.

“Shouldn’t you be at school?”

“I–”

“You must be Jon”.

What? How did he know?

Jon awkwardly stood up but confidently shook his hand and introduced himself. Gods, he was so cool.

Dany was shocked and Viserys noticed. “You know mum. She can’t keep a secret like that. She told me and Rhae all about Jon”.

She blushed intensely. She was going to kill her mother. She could tell Jon was holding a laugh.

“I have to go. Please don’t do anything stupid. I got you covered, but if you mess up I’m not taking the blame”. He turned to Jon. “Take good care of her. You are lucky”. He went away and caught up with his friends.

Jon was grinning and Dany wanted to disappear. Would her family ever stop embarrassing her?

“So… you told your mother about me?” He approached and gave her a little peck. Dany was flipping. She had never kissed a boy. Not that she was going to admit it right now. “I’m flattered”.

There was something about skipping school and kissing a boy in public that made Dany feel like she was breaking all rules. Was that something bad girls did? Would dating Jon made her a bad girl? She enjoyed the feeling. She could imagine already riding his bike with her arms around his waist, arriving to school together holding hands and spending a long hot day on the beach together.

_Song: Judy, Judy, Judy - Johnny Tillotson_

She told him all about her family and he told her all about his. They both wanted to meet their siblings and their parents. It just felt right. Dany couldn’t explain it. Also, she couldn’t wait to meet Jon’s direwolf. She had heard it was common for northerners to keep them as pets but she had never ever in her life seen one. Her father would be thrilled as well. Dany told Jon about Drogon, her dragon, and he couldn’t believe it. He seemed eager on meeting him as well, unfortunately, that would have to wait until the next school break given Drogon was back in Dragostone.

After an oh so nice meal, Jon drove her to her house and told her he would pick her up at 6:30. Also, he told her not to worry about Daario; he would deal with him, so Dany told him she would deal with Ygritte. Jon laughed at that but told her she could do whatever she wanted. Dany was going to make it clear to that girl Jon didn’t want anything with her.

-

Jon arrived in time and was welcomed by the Targaryen family. Dany was completely embarrassed for the fifteen minutes they spent there. Her father told Jon to stop by any day to talk more and that he wanted to meet his father (really? They were not getting married!), Rhaegar and Viserys had threatened him but overall liked him, and the worst of all (the usual) was her mother; she had taken out the brand new camera her father had bought her and took like twenty pictures. She made them pose and everything. Gods.

Anyway, she was still taken aback by how good Jon looked. Bad boy who? The Jon in front of her was every parent’s dream. Her father was loving him and that was something hard to do. His change from bad boy to good boy only made her want him more. He was all she had ever dreamed of and so much more.

 

**JON**

He had not been prepared for such a sight. When Dany opened the door, he was speechless. She looked beautiful. No, gorgeous. No. There was not a word that could describe how she looked. He fell in love all over again.

Her family was hilarious and they had welcomed him into their house despite the first threats her brothers made to him. He totally got them, he was the same with his own sisters. He wasn’t scared in the least because he knew he wanted to do things with Dany properly, like the nice northern gentleman he was and his father had taught him to be. He wore jeans and smoked, but that didn’t mean he was an ass. Talking about clothing, he had wanted to make a good first impression with his girl’s family (he hoped all of this meant he could call her his girl now) so he had left the jeans, t-shirt and Converse for some grey trousers, a nice shirt, a red sweater (he had noticed Dany had a thing for red) and some black shiny shoes to go with the whole thing. Also, he had managed to tame his curls with a ton of hairspray. The result had been good, he looked good. His mother had been so pleased she had begged him to bring the girl that had made this possible as soon as he could. Jon, of course, had gladly accepted.

_Song: Hound dog – Elvis Presley_

They drove to Ramsay’s. The loud rock & roll could be heard from blocks away. The night seemed to be one he would remember forever. When they arrived, there were already a few people, Robb and Marge among them. There was plenty of food and a little alcohol here and there. How cool was it that his brother’s girl and his were best friends? Jon thought of it as a good omen. The girls greeted enthusiastically and Jon said hi to Robb. He was looking amazing in a similar dress code as him and Marge was lovely too. Grey and Missy arrived next and the talk only became better. Jon had never spoken to Grey but he realized he was a good mate. Jon exchanged a look with Robb. Yes, they were thinking the same, it was time for a new member in The Gang.

Many were surprised by the sudden change of look of two most prominent members of The Gang but hey, they were Robb and Jon Stark. After the first impression, everyone was talking about how great they looked.

Some girls were giving Marge and Dany the bad eyes. When they did, Jon put his arm around Dany’s waist and held her tightly, and once in a while he would kiss her hair or hold her hand. She was so perfect he couldn’t believe she had agreed to come with him to the party and that she as well gave him little kisses and held his hand tightly.

Everyone was having a great time and of course everyone was dancing endlessly to the good music. Adults thought of twist and rock & roll as something so out of this world it could potentially be harmful. Everyone at the party knew adults had no idea about anything and were clueless of what was about to come. The future. And for Jon, the future included Dany.

After some hours of great conversations, crazy dancing and one too many glasses of dornish wine, Jon pulled Dany into an embrace and kissed her forehead.

“I’m so glad you’re here with me”.

She smiled. “I’m so glad I’m here with you”.

He took his hand and led her to the garden away from all the people.

Oh, bloody hells. Robb and Marge were snogging in a corner. Well, at least they were far away and didn’t seem to be minding at all about anything else but themselves.

He needed to voice what he had wanted for so long. He needed to hear Dany’s answer.

 

**DANY**

_Song: The day we fell in love – The Ovations_

Dany blushed and laughed inwardly seeing Marge and Robb. Also, she wanted to do that, she wanted Jon to kiss her and she hoped he kissed her soon. Tonight. Now. It was only ten o’clock but she already felt this was a night she would remember forever.

“Dany”, he said in that gruff accent of his. She sometimes forgot his family came from northern Westeros.

“Yes, Jon?”

“I want to ask you something. Maybe it is implied between us but I want to ask properly”.

Dany knew what he wanted to ask, what every boy asked the girl he liked and she couldn’t wait for him to do it. She thought how silly she had been throwing a tantrum when her parents had told her they would be moving to the capital. She had not wanted to leave her home, her school and her friends, but oh boy, she had not had any idea of what the future was saving for her.

“What is it?”

“Dany, I like you so much, I think I can say I’m in love with you and from now on I only want to get to know you even more and to spend all of the time I can next to you”. He put his hands on her shoulders. “Dany, do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Oh Sweet Lord of Light he had said it!!! The boy of her dreams was actually asking her to be his girlfriend!!! She was in the company of the gods, she was sure, the old gods. She couldn’t stop the stupid smile that formed on her face. “Yes”, she said firmly. “Yes, a thousand times yes”.

He cupped her face and kissed her, this time it was not a peck but a proper kiss. A good full kiss. She brought her arms around his neck like she had seen women in movies did and she felt Jon’s arms around her waist. She could hear some cars passing by, the chatter coming from inside the house, but most importantly, the nice song that was playing. It fitted perfectly.

When had this guy turned her life upside down? She knew. She totally knew.

 

**JON**

Asking Dany out was the best thing he had ever done, after kissing her, of course. Kissing Dany was out of this world. Her soft lips, her lavender scent, her perfectly curled hair, her pink blush…

When had this girl turned his life upside down? He knew. He totally knew.

 

**DANY/JON**

The first day we met. The day we fell in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is!!! What do you think? I just couldn't help myself. I love rock and roll, twist and similars so much I had to do a story of these two during one of my favourite times of the XXth century. 
> 
> Also, I needed a break from "I chose you” and thought a little fluff never hurt nobody. Kudos are appreciated, comments are precious. :) 
> 
> Much love everyone! 
> 
> Val <3


End file.
